The New Rachel
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: A reaction to that nasty cliff-hanger at the end of Thanksgiving. How are the New Directions going to get themselves out of this one? Spoilers for 4x08.


Backstage was, in a word, chaos. Enough time had passed for Marley to be taken out off the stage, for the word that she wouldn't wake up to spread through the entirety of the New Direction, and for panic to set in. Everyone was trying to get as close as possible to Marley to help besides the few who were attempting to get her some breathing room.

"Everyone calm your asses down now!" Santana shouted before gesturing to Finn to resume his command.

"We need to stay calm," he pointed out. "Marley-"

"Where's my baby?" Marley's mom had arrived, flanked by Will and Emma. By the way Blaine lead them backstage, it appeared he had run off to find her. The New Directions quickly got out of her way and the three adults joined Ryder, Jake and Finn around the unconscious brunette. At her mother's voice Marley appeared to regain some level of consciousness.

"Mom? What-" Marley's eyes widened and she attempted to sit up. Jake and Ryder caught her and forced her back down.

"Marls, you need to calm down," her mother attempted to soothe her.

"We...I the completion," Marley forced out. "I ruined it! Its-"

"I could sing," Kitty suggested.

"No one cares," Jake snarled at her.

"By leaving the stage we've already risked immediate disqualification," Will chose to throw in. Most of the New Directions erupted into noise, and Marley didn't take the news well. She seemed to be having a panic attack with what level of consciousness she had.

"Hey, Marley-"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Finn announced, going for his phone. Meanwhile, in the surrounding group, Artie took charge of the debate over what could be done.

"Guys, we don't have the same people we did last year, so things we fixed in the past aren't relevant!" Blaine felt a weight settle in his stomach, because he knew they were referring to Rachel. He glanced around at the chaos. He was supposed to be the new Rachel yet he'd nearly left the club for the competition a week before sectionals, and he hadn't even focused enough to notice that his duet partner was sick and ready to pass out. He pushed past Mr. Schue and Finn so he could talk to the still hysterical Marley.

"MARLEY." Blaine's voice was evidently unexpected and loud enough that Marley looked at him. "Marley, you need to calm down and get better. We'll fix this." Marley stared at him, as did just about everyone else, since Marley calming down had gotten everyone's attention.

"But-"

"We will," Blaine repeated with his best in-control-and-on-top-of-it smile. "I promise. You get better, okay? We're going to need you back." Marley smiled and nodded to the extent she could given how out of it she was. Blaine kept up his smile as he turned back around. Finn grabbed his shoulder as soon as he'd taken a few steps.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" At least Finn had had the sense to whisper so Marley, whom Jake and Ryder were now carrying outside to the ambulance, which was on the way, didn't hear.

"That's in progress," Blaine replied as he thought. "I have one Hail Mary to throw. Find my bag in the choir room. Get the sheet music to the band and maybe everyone can come up with some harmonies for the end."

"Okay, we're on it." Finn headed off, grabbing Puck as he went. Blaine walked through the crowd of the New Directions. He nearly ran into Mike, who had been watching the audience.

"They're about to disqualify us."

"Blaine, how are you going to fix this?" Tina demanded.

"I did learn a thing or two from the Warblers," Blaine offered. Then he stepped out onto the stage and moved towards the judges, who had gathered out towards the front.

"We must announce-"

"Excuse me," Blaine called out, causing all three to turn around. He took account of how the other two deferred to the oldest, so that was who he addressed as he continued. "As the Captain of the New Directions, I wish to petition against our immediate disqualification." Blaine ignored that his facts weren't totally accurate in favor of sounding official. The judge seemed slightly affronted.

"Young man-"

"You can't do that!" Hunter had chosen to throw in his two cents. "You broke the rules and you have to suffer the consequences." Blaine chose to ignore the smug Warbler in favor of continuing to address the judge.

"Sir, under by-law 14a of section 5.6 of the National Show-Choir Handbook," he stated, avoiding the impulse to smile as the judge's face changed from affronted to impressed. "In the event of a medical emergency a choir may leave the stage mid competition and return to finish their set with the agreement of the other choirs competing." The judges turned to each other to confer, but Blaine could tell he'd won the head guy over, and most of the conferring he could see was nodding. It appeared step one of his Hail Mary had worked. He glanced over at the Mennonites, and they also seemed happy enough to let the New Directions try to save their Sectionals appearance.

"We think that seems accurate," the judge told Blaine, who quickly redirected his attention.

"Thank you sir," he gushed to be rewarded with a smile from the judge. The judges then turned to address the Mennonites, but Blaine turned his attention to the real problem- the Warblers. He could tell from the expression of grudging respect on Hunter's face that he had managed to at least surprise him, but knew that Hunter wasn't going to let them perform without a fight. Blaine nearly missed the affirmative reply, but his manners were ingrained enough for him to thank the third choir without thinking. He then got to watch Hunter think of a way to protest without looking like a jerk in front of the whole audience.

"I don't think they should be allowed to_ continue_," Hunter began. "Shouldn't they just be judged on the set they _completed_?"

"Our first number only took up half of the time required for a complete set," Blaine threw out. "Thus, according to the rules, we have to perform another number in order to be judged." Blaine decided to ignore Hunter because he knew that was pointless. "All we're asking for- I'm asking for-" This triggered a stirring among the Warblers which Blaine really hoped was positive, "is a chance to at least be judged." He then watched as Jeff, Trent, and Nick all got up at once and told Hunter to let the New Directions sing. Hunter didn't seem inclined to agree, but the first three were followed by others.

"The Warblers agree to let the New Directions finish their set." All of the Warblers quickly spun their heads to look at Sebastian, who had evidently decided to forgo convincing Hunter and just speak. Hunter looked like he would protest but he sat down hard instead- Blaine suspected Jeff or Nick had knocked his feet out from under him by the smiles the pair wore. He mouthed "thank you" to them, and they both just smiled wider.

"Thank you Warblers," Blaine offered more formally before turning back to the judge, who nodded.

"It looks like you've gotten your team a chance," he offered.

"Thank you again sir," Blaine replied. The judge smiled and led the others off the stage. Blaine raced for the wings.

"I couldn't find your bag," Finn informed him. "But Puck found you a guitar. Is this going to work?" Blaine felt panic setting in a little- he knew about three songs on the guitar well enough to attempt them and they were all pretty clichéd.

"Do you want one of us to play the guitar?" Finn suggested. Blaine shook his head.

"I can always sing Halleluiah," he offered. "And I don't think you'd know the song I was going-"

"Wait," Tina interjected. "Blaine, you know that song you've been humming for the last two weeks?" Blaine nodded slightly.

"I have the background music on my iPod. Give Puck back his guitar."

"Tina, you're a genius," Blaine informed her.

"Obviously." With that, Blaine gave the guitar back to Puck and headed back onto the stage, slipping effortlessly into his performer capacity. The music started and he smiled ever so slightly- he hadn't realized the others noticed his recent obsession, but was now incredibly grateful.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Blaine swallowed a little as his focus slipped slightly- he'd never intended to sing this song in front of anyone. It had been his way of trying to accept that he would no longer be a part of Kurt's life. Which of course, brought up a whole other barrage of emotions now because Kurt had actually _talked_ to him. But he **really **couldn't focus on that now.

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance._

Blaine began moving around the stage more after the chorus, which he had spent simply singing straight out to the audience.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'_

_Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

Blaine paused, as he realized the flaw in his plan- he couldn't sing two parts at once. But he didn't have time to worry as the next part started up behind him.

_DANCE!_

Tina, Brittany, Sugar, Kitty and Unique came onto the stage, and formed a line behind him and continued the main chorus as he sang over them.

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

The song ended and everything was silent for a second before the applause started.

*GLEE*

Back stage was chaotic again as the girls (and Blaine) came off stage. Sugar and Brittany were bouncing and chatting with Unique, Tina flung herself into Mike's arms, and even Kitty looked a little happy.

"DUDE! Finn exclaimed as he engulfed Blaine in a hug. He then seemed to conclude that wasn't very manly and quickly pulled back. "That was awesome man."

"Thank you for using your super Warbler-dolphin powers for good," Brittany announced before planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "We should really make out some time." Blaine sort of stared at the blond before Santana stepped in to distract her.

"Way to go Hobbit." He smiled at the Latina before being distracted as Tina threw her arms around him.

"Good job," she offered before curling back into Mike's side. Blaine grinned at them- it looked like they were back together, and he was happy for his friends. Plus, Kurt didn't hate him. That was enough for him not to cringe at everything involving relationships. Mike smiled at him.

"We missed Blaine," Mike stated. Blaine was going to protest that he'd never left, but Artie, Joe, and Puck moved forward.

"I said you were the new Rachel," Artie declared, holding out his hand for a fist bump. Blaine started to thank him, but was stopped by a shout.

"Blaine Anderson!" He spun to find two Warblers, both sporting wide, mischievous grins. The pair each seized one of his arms and began yanking him away from the New Directions.

"We just need to borrow him!" Jeff called over his shoulder as they went.

"We'll bring him back in one piece!"

"Probably!" Artie, Puck and Joe exchanged looks.

"Should we be worried?" Joe asked.

"I think the Dark Side just got Blaine again."

*GLEE*

Nick and Jeff released Blaine a little ways off from the main Warbler clump- all three groups had gathered backstage as they waited for the judges to come to a decision.

"Guys-"

"Let us talk first Blaine," Jeff requested. Blaine gestured for them to go on.

"So the way we figure, you owe us," Nick announced.

"Absolutely. You owe us- at _least_ three weekends." Blaine tilted his head.

"You, both of us, Trent maybe," Jeff outlined. "Your house-"

"-because we all get a little sick of Dalton sometimes-"

"-sleepover. Next three weekends." The pair concluded, grinning widely. Blaine absorbed the turn of events before a giant grin broke on his face.

"Really?"

"Hey, whatever school you go to, you're our friend first," Nick declared as he wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Plus, we've just learned that without your healthy dose of us, you'll become Wes," Jeff agreed. "And **that** is a terrifying prospect." Blaine laughed.

"We're being serious here!" Nick cut in. "Thank goodness you didn't come back to Dalton or you'd be waving gavels in our face!"

"I would not!"

"It's okay Blaine; we're going to make sure that doesn't happen." Blaine was now laughing.

"Nicky, he's going delirious!"

"That's it Blainers! Give in to the fun! Don't become a gavel wielding maniac!"

"I've missed you guys," Blaine informed them before throwing his arms around both of them. They smiled and hugged their friend back.

"And we've all made up," Sebastian narrated. Blaine turned around.

"I guess I owe you a thank you as well." Sebastian smiled.

"I'm turning over a new leaf, remember? Plus, did you see the look on Hunter's face." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say you should thank me by going out with me," Sebastian pointed out, but quickly changed directions at the frowns from Blaine and the other two Warblers. "But I'm not! Look at this as an apology for the whole slushy thing."

"Fair enough." They exchanged a small smile.

"Though it was really hot how you took charge like-"

"Go away Sebastian." Sebastian smiled widely.

"The judges are ready to announce- Blaine? Change your mind about coming back?" Blaine put on his forced "dapper smile" before facing the new lead Warbler.

"Just heading back to the New Directions," Blaine offered. "Thank you again for allowing us to finish our set." With that, he headed back.

"I'll see you guys later," he offered Nick and Jeff.

"Good luck Blainers! Remember, gavels are bad!"

"Good luck to you too, Niff." Blaine reentered the stage ahead of the Warblers and rejoined the New Directions.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked. Blaine nodded.

"Absolutely." Tina seized one of his hands and pulled him around Artie so he was standing between her and Sam in the front row.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Blaine shook his head.

"Me too."

"At least we're standing here, not in the wings disqualified," Sam offered. Blaine nodded and turned his other hand over in an offer for the blond. Sam took it and they bowed their heads as they waited for the judge's decision.

"We are happy to award third place in this Sectional Competition to the Mennonites," the girl judge announced. The Mennonites seemed perfectly excited for this and quickly accepted their trophy.

"After much deliberation," the train judge began as the remaining choirs waited with baited breath. "First place in this Sectionals Competition is awarded to-"

"The Dalton Academy Warblers," declared the older judge. The Warblers had barely begun to celebrate when the judge continued, "And the McKinley High New Directions." There were a few seconds of silence before everyone fully grasped what was going on. Then both teams began their celebration. Finn took a step forward to accept the trophy before turning around and gesturing for Blaine.

"Dude, you did this," he pointed out. "Go get them." Blaine nodded after receiving encouraging looks from Sam, Tina and Artie. He then met Hunter in the middle of the stage with the judges.

"Congratulations to both of you," the older judge offered.

"Thank you sir," they replied in unison. Hunter smiled ever so slightly at Blaine, his eyes clearly reading "Dalton habit?" Blaine just smiled back and held out his hand to the Warbler.

"Challenge accepted Anderson," Hunter offered as he shook the hand.

"We'll see you at Regionals," Blaine agreed. The two then started for their respective teams. Blaine was tackled by Jeff and Nick as soon as he'd turned around.

"Congrats Blainers!" Jeff yelled.

"You guys too," Blaine agreed as he removed himself from their death grip. "I'll see you this weekend?" They nodded as one, then headed back for the Warblers, seizing Hunter on the way and duck marching him the remaining distance. He then returned to the New Directions to be instantly met with a shout of "WE'RE GOING TO REGIONALS!" by Sam. He grinned and nodded as he joined the brief celebration the New Directions allowed themselves before they began organizing rides for everyone to go check on Marley in the hospital.

"And what can we sing her when we get there?"


End file.
